


Memories of Before

by melxncholly



Series: Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (bc catherine knew she wasnt getting better so sorta just. did herself in), Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason Birthday Week 2018, Major Character Death is Catherine, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: Jason's favorite memories are of his mother.Jason Todd Birthday Week 2018: Day 3 Memories





	Memories of Before

Catherine was a vision of beauty. Even in her worst days, when she was sick and couldn't even get off the couch, Jason thought his mom was beautiful.

 

She had long, thick brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her cheeks dimpled when she smiled, and her brown eyes were always warm in the sun.

 

His favorite memories of his mom where from when Jason was little, maybe two or three. During the day she’d work at one of the supermarkets in Gotham, leaving him with an elderly neighbor. He’d sit on the couch in the evening, his blue eyes trained on the old door, waiting for her to come. When she did, she did so with open arms, ready to catch Jason as he ran into them. When he was small, Jason always felt the safest wrapped in her arms.

 

Sometimes she would take Jason up to the roof, and they’d sit together in one of the old white plastic chairs scattered. Jason would sit in her lap, and they’d watch the last rays of the sun go down, painting the Gotham skyline a combination of pinks, yellows, and oranges. They’d sit for what seemed like hours, staring up into the dark night sky, trying to find at least one star above them.

 

“Mama,” Jason would say cuddling closer into her side, “can you tell me a story?” 

 

She’d smile down at him, and Jason adored her smile. “What kinda story baby?” She’d ask, stroking back his dark curls.

 

He’d think for a moment, humming to himself, before smiling up at her. “A happy one! With heroes and princesses.”

 

She’d smile down at him, kiss his temple and nod. 

 

“I can do that sweetpea.” She’d say, before weaving a tale that pulled Jason in. A story about a lonely woman and her baby, who were the heroes of their own story. A story about love, and survival, how they could overcome any obstacle in their way.

 

Her voice lulled him to sleep, and she’d cradle him close before walking them back to the apartment, and would always tuck him in.

 

“And remember Jason,” she’d whisper in his ear as sleep conquered him. “Stories have magic. If you believe, and try hard enough, it’ll come true. You always have a little bit of that magic inside of you.”

 

As he got older, Catherine got sicker. Her dark hair became thin and tangled, no longer holding the shine it once did. She stopped going to work, Willis lost his job.

 

Willis drank more, yelled more, hit harder. Sometimes he did jobs for the known rogues of Gotham. Jason remembers coming home to his mother in pain, or high enough to not feel it.

 

She no longer carried him, he was too big for that, and she was too weak. So he took care of her instead. He’d brush her hair when he could, made sure she ate, at least a little bit of food, and did his best to keep them warm and alive.

 

He’d read to her, tell her stories to help her sleep, and even when she was covered in her own sick he did his best to help her clean up.

 

“Baby…” She’d say, stroking Jason’s cheek with a thin hand. “You’re so good to your mama baby.” 

 

Even at her worse, Jason always thought his mother was beautiful, always remembered her with the dazzling smile and pretty dark hair.

 

He only wishes that his last memory of her was good. 

 

It seemed like she was getting better, and she had been up walking around the apartment when Jason came home with a busted lip and tears in his eyes. 

 

“Oh sweetie,” she said, kneeling down to brush the hair from his eyes. “What happened.”

 

He had wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt, refusing to let any tears fall. 

 

“Some jerks were hurting a poor little dog- I tried to stop them but-” He choked on his words, and his mom pulled him into a hug, ever understanding. 

 

“You’re so good baby.” She had said, kissing his head. She brought them up to the roof that night, bundling the two of them up with the comforter from their bedroom. They sat in the same old plastic chairs that the used to when he was small, Jason in his mother's lap as they looked up at the sky.

 

“Jason, you know I love you right?” She said, as Jason’s eyes started to droop.

 

“Yeah mama, I know.” He said, and looked at her. He remembers being confused, wondering why his mother’s voice sounded so strange in that moment.

 

She looked at him, brushing the hair from his face and kissed his temple. 

 

“I’m not the best mother, you’ve deserved so much better but- I’m so lucky to have you baby.” She hugged him close, and Jason could feel her tears against his cheek.

 

“It’ll be okay mama.” He said, rubbing her back from where he could reach. “I’ll make sure you get better, and we’ll be okay. Just you and me.” He had honestly believed it, that if Jason had tried hard enough she’d be okay.

 

She was quiet, and Jason was tired, forcing himself to stay awake only to comfort her.

 

“Remember when we did this, when you were little Jason?” She said, and he nodded.

 

“Remember those stories? How I said if you tried and worked hard enough, you’d be okay?” He nodded again, his head pressed against her chest. He could hear her heart beating frantically, and he wondered if something terrible had happened.

 

“It’s too late for me baby, but you? You’re magical Jason. You changed my life. You find that magic in you, and hold it tight. Don’t let nobody try and take it from you.” He had nodded, soaking up every word she said.

 

They walked back to their apartment, hand in hand, and cuddled up against each other in bed.

 

The next morning Jason left for school, saying goodbye to his mother with a hug and a kiss.

 

“I love you Jason.” She had said, and it felt like she would never let go.

 

“I love you too mama.” and he squeezed her tight back.

 

She was gone when he came home, her skin cold as ice as she layed on the bathroom floor. His last memory of his mother was finding her like that, Jason crying and screaming for help,  _ anyone _ to save her.

 

No one did.


End file.
